


A guide to SFW age regression

by donthavetotellmetwice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Little Space, agere, sfw age regression, sfw agere, sfw cglre, sfw littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donthavetotellmetwice/pseuds/donthavetotellmetwice
Summary: Hey! I'm Axel, this chapter is kinda short and I apologies! I run a SFW agere Discord and thought it would be helpful to make a book with some handy tricks for littles, pets and caregivers. I'm open to you pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes so I can fix them. I also take requests as long as they're SFW ^-^
Kudos: 9





	A guide to SFW age regression

Age regression is when a person goes into a younger state of mind. This is a more relaxed and responsibility-free time for them. Regressing is often a safe space and an escape for people and a way for them to express themselves. Age-regressors often take part in activities similar to those of a child. For example, drinking out of sippy cups, using pacifiers, wearing diapers and other things. 

Caregivers are often a person a little or a pet trusts. This could be relative(s), friend(s) or partner(s), the caregiver/little relationship doesn't have to be romantic it can be platonic too. The role of the caregiver is to take on some of the responsibilities of looking after a little to ensure they are safe, happy and healthy. This may be helping them to eat, making food, changing diapers, helping to shower and brush teeth, setting and enforcing bedtimes among many other things. Communication is key when it comes to age-regression as both parties must be comfortable, safe and happy. 

Little space is a term used by many little's to label the headspace they regress into. Similarly to little space, caregiver space labels the protective, nurturing headspace a caregiver is often in when with little(s). There is often a strong feeling of protection when a caregiver is with littles or pets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Axel, this chapter is kinda short and I apologies! I run a SFW agere Discord and thought it would be helpful to make a book with some handy tricks for littles, pets and caregivers. I'm open to you pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes so I can fix them. I also take requests as long as they're SFW ^-^


End file.
